User talk:Kyrasantae
Archive I - 2006 | ' Archive II - 2007' ohi First post. 05:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :I guess someone's gotta do it ;) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 05:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Bonus Mission Pack Images Nice job on the Bonus Mission Pack Images for all of the stories. I noticed that the last three in Gwen's story were not up to your standard and was wondering if you were going to upload them? Unindal 21:10, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh! I forgot to do them because I hadn't finished the mission at the time and so didn't have the pictures for it. I'll go get them now. Thanks for the reminder. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. Unindal 18:52, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Elswyth's Recurve Bow I don't know if that page is up to date but if it is how much for the bow? --Toolbooth death 00:38, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't keep reserve prices, which means that no offer is too great or too small (within reason, of course). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:28, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Would within reason be 2k-5k? 2k of course being my preferred cost but It's not too hard for me to make 5k in a few hours :) --Toolbooth death 20:48, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, 2k is totally fine. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:23, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Zodiac Axe The zodiac axe R13. Ill put 20k on it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' For Our Gods ( ) . :It's req.12, btw. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:41, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Victo's Maul I'll take that purdy, purdy off you're hands ^.^ I'll go anywhere from 3k-6k I'll be on friday and saturday--Toolbooth death 06:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry to bother you I'm substing Unsigned templates, and this page contained one occurance. Have a nice day :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hey In your picture "being a goth" you're wearing a star wreck t-shirt ^^ I have one of thoes too :P Oh and I just love how you've taken an intrest in uss finns :) Alatar the Red 18:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : Well, I've met two other people who have that shirt IRL, so :) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) another hey I'll steal the titles table if that's okay with you? Alatar the Red 15:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I got them from someone else so go ahead — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Elite delete When deleting your elite-unlock page, I went ahead and deleted the talk page as well just to clean up (content was: "What the heck?" / "Uh, it's my elite unlock page."). If you want that back for some reason, it can be reverted, but I didn't think you'd miss it very much. —Dr Ishmael 19:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for cleaning up. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)